


no manners

by blood_sucker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Genderbending, Mob Heiress Chanyeol, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spy Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_sucker/pseuds/blood_sucker
Summary: Jongin may be the annoying spy that sneaks into the Park estate to find intel, but he's also Chanyeol's baby.





	no manners

**Author's Note:**

> i blame tht teaser image of jongin in a helicopter for this hell :3c pls enjoy
> 
> warnings: fem!chanyeol, pegging, size kink (yes), BDSM elements, mommy kink, a tiny bit of feminization

Fingers grasp for purchase on the sheets as gasping breaths and muffled moans escape the shuddering body on the bed. He pulls at the restraints on his wrists that tether him to the headboard, much to the amusement of his captor, who only reaches around to stroke his dripping erection.

“You’re as bold as ever, Jongin,” Chanyeol murmurs, scissoring her fingers inside of him. “Thinking I wouldn’t catch you sneaking around my own estate. What sort of intel were you looking for this time?”

Her manicured hand moves to pull the hidden earpiece from the shell of his ear before she leans in to whisper, “Or was your slutty body craving this again?”

“Sh-Shut up…” Jongin groans, praying that his connection to HQ somehow got cut off during his struggle. He thought he’d been so careful this time, gaining entrance to the Park estate and infiltrating Chanyeol’s home.

Only moments away from hacking into her laptop to get the information he needed, and chloroform filled his airways before he could realize.

“Aww, I missed you too,” she purrs. “You should thank me really. I could have easily killed you, but I remembered how much fun we had last time.”

Heat spreads through his body at the memory of being restrained, kneeling before Chanyeol as he ate her out, the feeling of the dildo shoved deep inside of him. She had toyed with him, and Jongin had enjoyed every second of it, despite her being his target. No one at headquarters knows what happened that night, only that Jongin failed to get in contact with mob heiress Park Chanyeol.

She pumps her fingers faster, the squelch of lube getting louder. “I fucking love how wet you get, baby. Makes me wanna do so many bad things to you.” Her hand returns to pumping his cock, and the double stimulation has Jongin crying out and panting, drooling into the pillow beneath his head.

“St-Stop,” Jongin gasps, despite the fact that he’s actively riding Chanyeol’s fingers at this point. “I-I’m going to…!”

Chanyeol doesn’t stop. “Go ahead, baby. Let it out.” She bites Jongin’s ear, and that finally sets him off. 

Writhing in her hold, Jongin cums onto the sheets beneath him with a high-pitched moan. Chanyeol massages his prostate all through it, milking him for all he’s worth until Jongin collapses, all resist in his body fading away. She pulls her hands away, tugging at the stained loose sheet beneath the spy to toss it onto the floor. With a couple clicks she releases him from the handcuffs too.

As expected, Jongin makes no movement to bolt out of the room, and Chanyeol smirks as she rolls him onto his back, sitting on the bed between his legs. Jongin’s eyes are hooded as he watches her strip him bare, tossing the rest of his all-black ensemble to the floor. Her fingers brush over his stomach, scooping up the semen there, tracing up his chest and throat until tapping on his lips.

Jongin takes her fingers into his mouth, tasting himself and strawberry lube. His face burns with shame, but he can’t stop himself from swirling his tongue around the digits and sucking on them. The pleased look she gives him only spurs him on.

“That’s my Jongin. You get so cute and pliant after you cum.” Tugging her fingers out, Chanyeol trails them down to rub over his nipple, watching Jongin writhe in sensitivity. “It’s a shame I still have to punish you properly for breaking into my beloved home.”

In no time, she has him handcuffed again, only on his back this time, and although apprehensive, Jongin can’t find it in himself to fight it. Chanyeol’s touch already has him melting with want.

Chanyeol opens a drawer on the bedside table, pulling out a few items and setting them next to the lube. Jongin turns his head to look but before he can, a blindfold is slipped over his eyes.

“H-Hey!” Jongin begins to protest but then a ball gag is shoved between his lips, and Chanyeol secures it with a snicker.

“Now you look like a proper slut,” Chanyeol muses, dropping her gaze to Jongin’s cock, which twitches with interest when she swirls the tip of her finger over the head. “Though I think we need one more thing…”

Jongin whimpers around the gag as she slides a cock ring onto him, the fit becoming snug and obvious as he hardens beneath her touch. His heart thunders in his chest, unable to predict Chanyeol’s next move as her hands stroke down his sides, admiring the dip of his waist and curved hips. Subconsciously, he spreads his legs, moaning as her fingers rub over his hole before pressing inside.

“Your pussy just sucks me in, baby.” Chanyeol’s words make Jongin writhe, along with the wet sounds accompanying the movement of her fingers. “You want something bigger, hmm?”

Chanyeol’s fingers disappear, only to be replaced with something cold and hard - a dildo. Jongin pants around the gag as it’s thrust into him, thighs trembling all the while. The feeling is familiar to him now. After his first encounter with Chanyeol, Jongin couldn’t get off without something inside him, stuffing himself with his own toys and imagining Chanyeol’s hands all over him.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol croons, and then there’s a click and the dildo begins to vibrate.

Sensitive, Jongin moans wantonly, writhing on the silk sheets. A slap on the thigh reminds him to keep his legs spread, and the sensations are heightened as Chanyeol sucks and bites at the soft skin of his thighs, no doubt leaving marks that will last for days. Her kisses trail down each leg until Jongin’s muffled cries are begging her to take off the cock ring and let him cum.

It’s when she licks around his rim that Jongin experiences his first dry orgasm, body stiffening as he sobs out in both pleasure and frustration. The feeling is only satisfying for a moment before it fizzes out, and Jongin feels even more sensitive, sobbing as Chanyeol grasps the end of the vibrator, moving it in and out, kissing his perineum every now and then.

Jongin hoarsely begs around the gag ball, drooling all the while, something that barely sounds like “I wanna cum,” but Chanyeol somehow manages to decipher it.

“Sure you do.” Chanyeol says, her words filled with mirth. “You’re such a cute little whore. You just came, and now you’re begging to cum again.”

Just as Jongin is on the cusp of another orgasm, the vibrator is suddenly pulled out of him. He whines, clenching down on nothing and feeling pitifully empty. Chanyeol’s touch disappears completely, and he’s suddenly left in limbo, anticipating what she will do next.

He feels her weight leave the bed, hears the shuffling of clothing and the sound of the drawers being opened again. When Chanyeol climbs back over him, Jongin startles at the feeling of her long hair brushing against his chest before something hot and wet is rubbing against his sensitive cock, and he shouts, bucking his hips. 

“Mmm,” Chanyeol moans softly as she rubs her folds back and forth on Jongin’s cock. “If only you were good, I would’ve let you fuck me.” She laughs then, and Jongin moans as her fingers stuff themselves back inside of him. She can fit three easily now. “Then again, I don’t think you could fuck me properly without something inside your sluttly little hole.”

Delirious, Jongin moans in response. He would love something bigger inside of his slutty little hole.

She leans over him then, fingers skimming past his jaw to unlatch the gag ball, allowing Jongin’s whiny breaths to be heard freely. Next comes the blindfold, which is tugged off in one movement and tossed aside. Jongin’s eyes adjust to the dim light of the room, and his slack mouth drools at the sight of Chanyeol’s nude body, the only thing left on her being a lacy black bra. It’s hard to focus, though, when she starts to move her hips again.

Chanyeol gives him a pointed look. “You know what I’ve been waiting for, Jongin.”

Gasping, Jongin can hardly get his brain to work up a response. “I don’t...I don’t...ah!  _ Please _ .”

“Remember when you came just from sucking my tits? You felt so good in that moment, didn’t you?” Jongin did remember. He remembered rutting against Chanyeol’s thigh as he pleasured her and reaching a peak so high that he sobbed. “What did you call me?”

Ah.

“M-Mommy.” The word falls from his lips in the form of a soft moan, and a pleased smile makes its way onto Chanyeol’s face.

“That’s my baby. You wanna get fucked by mommy now?” Chanyeol lifts off of him, and Jongin wordlessly spreads his legs in response, his hole still wet and glistening and begging to be filled. 

She reaches onto the nightstand, and Jongin’s eyes follow to see her pick up a harness and possibly the biggest dildo Jongin has ever seen in person, the shaft thick and a dark purple. It’s only a little intimidating but more thrilling than anything. He watches her attach the harness to herself and arousal stirs in his stomach at the idea of Chanyeol fucking him.

To his surprise, she secures the dildo to the harness and then reaches to unlock the handcuffs. “Suck me off,” she commands, and Jongin scrambles onto his knees on the floor to comply.

There’s something so dirty about struggling to fit the wide girth of the silicone dildo into his mouth and the way Chanyeol watches him intently. Jongin starts slowly, not ever actually having given a blowjob before, but then Chanyeol’s hand combs through his silver hair, tugging out the messy ponytail it was in, and pushes at the base of his skull, forcing him to take more.

“That’s it, baby.” She grins as Jongin chokes, spit running down his chin. Pulling out a little, she lets him catch his breath before thrusting back in, and Jongin’s eyes roll back at the feeling. His jaw starts to ache, but he doesn’t care, floating on the sensation of being completely dominated. The fact that he can’t even control his breathing is thrilling in a way he can’t describe.

“Amazing that a slut like you has never sucked dick before,” Chanyeol muses as she thrusts roughly into his mouth. “You’re so sloppy at it that it’s cute. Should I get a real one for you to practice on next? I’m sure one of my men wouldn’t mind.”

Jongin moans at the shame and pleasure that courses through him. His cock is dripping precum pitifully onto the carpet between his knees as he imagines the scenario of Chanyeol watching him serve someone else, becoming her plaything to just pass around. Regardless of that though, the moment she gives him a chance to breathe, he hoarsely says, “Only Mommy. I only want Mommy.”

Chanyeol coos and combs Jongin’s bangs back from his forehead in adorement. “Of course you do. My sweet boy. You want more?” Her hand lowers to stroke her fake cock, and Jongin obediently opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue. 

He jolts in surprise when she squeezes the base of the shaft, and a rope of white liquid spurts out and decorates his lips and tongue. Jongin swallows it, tasting artificial strawberry, and moans. Chanyeol snickers at his reaction and smirks as he scoots closer and licks the tip before taking it into his mouth again. She sits back and watches him work fervently, as if craving the taste again.

Pumping a few more shots into his mouth, Jongin pulls away and sticks out his tongue for her to see the white, wet, stringy mess inside like the good slut he is. It kickstarts impatience within her.

“Swallow and get on the bed, on your back,” Chanyeol commands, and Jongin gulps it down and clambers onto the bed. He’s positioned perfectly for her in record time.

Chanyeol settles in-between his spread legs, lubing up the purple dildo. It hovers over Jongin’s hips and stomach as she does so, giving him an idea of how big it really is. Jongin licks the remaining taste of strawberry from the corner of his lips and spreads his legs further to accommodate in response, making a soft noise as she teases him by rubbing the tip around his rim.

Jongin fists the pillow beneath his head tightly as she begins to push in, forcing himself to relax as the tip slips in. It already feels so much bigger than the usual toys he plays with, but Chanyeol goes slow, and Jongin starts to feel pleasantly full a nice pressure against his prostate.

“M-Mommy.” His thighs tremble. “It’s so b-big!”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Chanyeol grips Jongin’s hips as she bottoms out. “I’m all the way in, baby, look.”

He opens his watery eyes and can’t believe that all of it fit inside of him. Moaning weakly as Chanyeol gives his weeping erection a few loving strokes, Jongin notices her hand pause before moving to rest on his lower stomach, and he feels an odd pressure there.

“Suck in, baby,” she says, and then he realizes.

Chanyeol rubs over the small spot where the tip of the dildo bulges out as he sucks in a breath. Fuck, he’s so full. Jongin should be scared or disturbed, but he only groans and clenches down on the dildo, suddenly wanting Chanyeol to move. She quickly understands, and if Jongin thought the dildo was overwhelming just being inside him, the sensation increases tenfold as she begins to thrust shallowly.

Arching his back, Jongin shudders as just a few thrusts have him nearing the edge again already, a painful reminder of the ring still wrapped tightly around his cock. Before long, he’s gasping as Chanyeol holds his waist and begins to thrust in earnest, unbelieving of just how good it feels. The sensation of being filled over and over, the way her fingers dig into his hips, the sound of their skin slapping as her hips meet his bottom - Jongin loves it. He loves being fucked.

“Feeling good?” Chanyeol asks breathlessly with a grin, hands moving to tweak Jongin’s nipples. Her baby keens and his hips buck, cock twitching and jerking, experiencing another dry orgasm.

“M-Mommy, I wanna cum!” He sobs out. “Please, let me!”

Chanyeol pulls out and says, “Hands and knees. I want you to work for it.”

Jongin does so fairly quickly, backing himself up and arching his back until the tip of the dildo brushes up against his ass. Chanyeol spanks him, a message telling him to hurry up, and Jongin impales himself with a breathy moan. It feels so much deeper at this angle, all the way up in his guts, and Jongin loves it. He starts to move slowly, but the pace quickly builds, rocking and grinding his hips back and forth desperately, wanting to show Chanyeol just how much he wants it.

“You want to cum so badly?” Chanyeol slaps his ass again. “Beg for it.”

“Mommy, please, please,  _ please  _ let me cum! I’ll be so good for you. I’ll never be bad again!” Jongin rambles between gasping breaths. “I-I wanna be Mommy’s good boy!”

Smirking, Chanyeol wordlessly places a hand onJongin’s back, giving him a push and forcing his arms to collapse and arching his back even further. She takes over the reigns then, grabbing his hips and straightening up, beginning to thrust hard and deep until Jongin is practically sobbing into the sheets.

“You’ve been so good for Mommy,” Chanyeol pants. “I’ll let you cum, baby.”

She reaches around and takes off the cockring with a swift tug. It only takes a couple of thrusts before Jongin is cumming with a muffled shout. Chanyeol helps him ride out his orgasm, squeezing the base of the dildo, emptying the fake semen into Jongin’s hole as she thrusts in and out. The sight is fucking hot that she can’t resist grinding into him, stimulating her clit with the little nubs on the inside of the strap-on. With all the pent-up energy from the night, she reaches her end fairly quickly.

When she comes down from her high and slips the dildo out of him, Chanyeol smiles at the sight of a passed-out Jongin, fully exhausted but looking sated. She presses a kiss to his forehead. Maybe she’ll let him sleep for a little while.

Jongin comes to slowly, his head and limbs feeling heavy with exhaustion. He still feels so sleepy and only opens his eyes a fraction. The light in the room is dim, and Jongin is comfortably wrapped in a warm blanket. He belatedly realizes that he’s still in Park Chanyeol’s bedroom, but that doesn’t lead him to panic, and instead his eyes search for the mob heiress.

A hand moves to pet his head, and he looks up to see Chanyeol taking a sip of wine, his head resting on one of her thighs. “Finally awake, I see.”

Unsure of what to say, Jongin ducks his face into the blanket. The last time he had been here, Jongin had left immediately after Chanyeol had fallen asleep, so there hasn’t been much discussion between them. This is an odd situation.

“Here.” Chanyeol lowers a small cup with a straw in it, and Jongin suddenly feels how dry his throat is and eagerly moves to sip from the cup, tasting ice cold water. After that, she reaches towards the bedside table and places a plate of assorted fruits next to him. He doesn’t hesitate to grab a couple grapes and shove them into his mouth.

“Glad to see you aren’t in a hurry to leave this time. What would you tell your boss this time?” She raises a brow. “That you lost me again? That wouldn’t look good on your track record.”

“T-This wasn’t supposed to happen again,” Jongin says, voice coming out rough. “I thought that I…”

“Could resist me?” Chanyeol finishes for him. “You and I both know that the attraction is mutual. You want me just as much as I want you.” Her hand moves to cup his cheek, and Jongin leans into the touch.

“We can’t be together.”

Chanyeol sighs and then a black folder is tossed onto the bed, next to the fruit. “This is the intel you were looking for. The upcoming shipments for Byun Baekhyun’s shady business? They’re all listed there.”

Jongin’s eyes widen, and he gets up onto shaky arms to open the folder. True to Chanyeol’s words, it contains a single sheet of paper with locations and times listed for the next two weeks. This is something that would’ve taken a good chunk of his hacking skills to find on Chanyeol’s laptop, and she just straight-up handed it to him.

“Y-You…” He is speechless.

“I’ll lose a few investments, but I can take care of myself if any of his men come after me.” She tilts Jongin’s chin up, forcing him to look her in the eye. “You keep being my baby, and I’ll give you the intel your organization wants. It’s simple, Jongin.”

A connection to someone like Chanyeol would ruin him if discovered, but she had rid him of all the pent up stress within him in just a couple hours. Jongin knows he can never resist her, and Chanyeol would remind him of that again and again with every step he took.

Jongin says nothing but lowers back down to rest on her thigh. Chanyeol grins from ear-to-ear at his answer.

“That’s my baby.”

Later, when Jongin walks back into HQ, answering endless questions from his boss about how he collected the intel, he touches his throat, feeling the thin leather of the collar that rests just beneath the turtleneck of his uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and bookmarks appreciated~


End file.
